Paul Dickson
Paul Dickson or his code name; "Numbuh Genesis" is the fan-made Kings Next Door operative of the Kami-Kōbe High School, who rose through the ranks after becoming famous for defeating an infamous gang of adult tyrants and other adults who are part of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Appearance Paul Dickson is good-looking and slender young man with medium-length blond hair and black eyes. He wears a Blue Shirt, White underwear, dark brown jeans, white socks and black and white sneakers. He has the metal ring piece of the handcuff on his right wrist. As a kid: a red sweater with metal plates and brown shoes. He had a colander on his head and a chest shield with the numbuh 274 on it. Personality Unlike the Kids Next Door Villains, Paul is the loving and caring person and protective to Nigel Uno. Background Early Life Kids Next Door Years When as a Child, Numbuh Genesis was known as the best Kids Next Door operative, who rose through the ranks after becoming famous for defeating an infamous gang of adult tyrants. He eventually became Supreme Leader of the KND, commanding the organization for 5 years and becoming Numbuh 1's mentor during his days at the KND Antarctic Academy. When he is thirteen, at his decommissioning, Numbuh Genesis and Sector V are talking about how he discovered that the Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill's Birthday Cake from the Chickenpox island. Numbuh 86 appears and says it is time to blow out his candles. Numbuh Genesis gives his heartfelt parting words before doing so before heading out to the Kids Never Die. He is then decommissioned in front of the rest of the Kids Next Door (ever Numbuh 4 cried inconsolably). This is a very sad moment for everyone. Visiting the Park Christopher's Mother of Chris and Cagali allowed the two to take a trip to the dinosaur park Jurassic Park. They were supervised by their uncle, Kazuya Gekko's assistant, Yen Amada. Their known actions while visiting include being spectators in the Mosasaurus Feeding Show and going on a Jeep ride. At the edge of the Incident, a shadowy figure, on the search for avenging his mother, shut down the park's security (except for the raptor fences) and as a result, the Tyrannosaurus infant going through the Paddock Gate along with it's parents, who attacked Chris, Cagali, Cree and Dickson Lex hiding in the car, which gets submerged partway into a swamp of mud and wounding Nobuya Gekko. The explorers narrowly avoid being killed. With the Dinosaurs back in the paddock and the park's security back online, they are safe and the park's citizens are saved as well and Nobuya was recovered. Christopher Gekko Arc Meeting Fiora Paul along with Numbuh Fleet found the unconcious body of the young woman and all of Kami-Kōbe High School students are pleased to meet a new student and welcomes her. Meanwhile, the evil DCFDTL usurp power over the grades and become the leaders of all the grades. The DCFDTL have a conversation with Chad Dickson and it is discovered that the DCFDTL have made a deal with Hendry Middle School. The DCFDTL want to go to eighth grade so they make a deal with Chad that they'll use the kids as slaves for the teens and the DCFDTL would go to eighth grade. Nigel discovers this plot and reveals this to all of Gallagher Elementary and the students are angry when they hear this and after the hall monitors hear this they take the DCFDTL to the detention cell. Once the students of Gallagher Elementary are glad the DCFDTL are out of office, teens of Hendry Middle School approaches the elementary school students and they all run and panic while Numbuh 2, 3 and 5 try to calm them down but still continue until Numbuh Genesis stops the panic and tells them the DCFDTL played the grades against each other so they can become eighth graders, thus having a battle with the teens approaching Hendry Middle School. The school uses battle bikes to attack the teens. The teams are split into grades. The teens prepare and use their advanced tech on the children. Thus starts a epic Star Wars Death Star battle as there is a target to hit thus leading to victory. Soon, the leaders of the grades, bikes are broken meaning they can't get in the school. Numbuhs 3 and 4 land in the swimming pool. There are also drinking fountain guns in Hendry Middle School that resemble the Death Star's turbolasers, which took out several kids. The third grade is the second-to-last ones to fall and the closest and maybe last ones are, Numbuhs 2 and 1 as they battle for they're lives and are attacked by Chad, and two other teens. Numbuh 2 sacrifices himself, bashing into Chad's cronies, thus leading to the climax. Fiora was able to throw the Baseball at the target, the principal's office. The ball misses and Chad celebrates, but isn't careful and slips on the tennis ball from Numbuh Genesis thus crashing into Principal Hendry's office. The principal explodes in anger and his voice in so loud, it collapses the school. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 tells the the team that he did all he could and it is revealed Numbuh Genesis and Fiora made it out of the school before it collapsed. Family *Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno- Great Great Grandfather *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill's Mother- Aunt *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill- Cousins *Kusanagi Gekko- Grandfather *Laura Gekko- Grandmother (Deceased) *Vanessa W. Dirt- Grandmother *Grandfather- Granduncle *Monty Uno- Uncle *Mrs. Uno- Aunt *Nigel Uno- Cousin *Benedict Uno- Uncle *Delightful Children From Down The Lane- Adoptive Cousins *Paul Uno- Uncle *Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill- Cousins *Cynthia Dickson- Mother *Numbuh Armada- Brother *Paul Gekko- Uncle *Anthony Uno- Uncle *Laura Dickson- Aunt *Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno- Cousin *Bianca- Aunt *Burai Yamamoto- Cousin *Mirai Yamamoto- Cousin Gallery Birthday Cake (Fan-made).png|Paul Dickson's Recipe (Birthday Cake) from Annoyingly Cute Triplets Operation A.R.M.A.D.A Screenshot (Fan-made).png|Paul Dickson is Operation A.R.M.A.D.A Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters